Scorpius and Albus: Lives entwined
by FandomHearts1991
Summary: Basically, this will be multiple one shots (and on occasion, two shots) of Scorpius and Albus thoughout their lives, beginning with their Sorting at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are more than welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, unlike the fantastic J.K. Rowling.
1. The Sorting

There was no way of denying it; Scorpius was definitely his fathers' son. Even at eleven he had Draco's blonde hair, his tall, slim frame and those pale grey eyes that everyone seemed to recognise wherever he went. Not that he'd ever want to deny it, of course, he told himself silently. Draco was a good father and a good husband and there was nothing at all wrong with being a Malfoy. So what if his grandfather had been in Azkaban? Lots of people had been in Azkaban after the second wizarding war. The name of Malfoy was anciently long and although, he knew, the last couple of generations had been, well, a bit dodgy at times, that didn't mean the whole Malfoy clan had been and had to be. Hadn't the Black name been redeemed by the famous brothers, Sirius and Regulas? The Malfoy name could be too.

'Scorpius Malfoy!' A tall familiar looking teacher called out suddenly, scattering Scorpius's previous thoughts, leaving nothing more than his nerves. How he had managed to think of anything else at that moment in time though, he didn't know. This was_ the_ moment, after all – his Sorting.

Scorpius sighed slightly and stepped forwards towards the old wooden stool and the man he now remembered as Neville Longbottom, who clutched at the legendary sorting hat with his wand hand. Of course, he had heard all about his new teachers, and this war hero seemed capable of being just as fierce as he'd heard – not at all surprising, really, seen as he was the head of Gryffindor house. His new Herbology teacher waited un-movingly until Scorpius reached the stool. Sitting down, he felt more than saw the hat being placed on his head, which happened to fall over his eyes, blocking out his view of the great hall. He found he was somewhat happy about this because all the stares were starting to get to him.

'_Ah, the next Malfoy.' _Scorpius heard in his head. The voice wasn't accusing, just factual. He preferred this, as he'd found some people – and on occasion, certain portraits – with long memories seemed to dislike him based on name alone.

'Sorting hat.' He acknowledged back quietly.

'_Hmm.' _The hat murmured,_ 'Clearly talented. Loyal. There's bravery too, I see. Cunningness. Yes, yes.'_

Scorpius looked up as the sorting hat seemed to nod, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see a thing, '_Yes. Yes. That would be best, I think.' _The Sorting hat continued, before shouting aloud,

_'__SLYTHERIN!'_

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd held, he listened as people clapped and cheered. The hat was pulled from his head and Professor Longbottom smiled kindly, gesturing to the far table on the right, the table who were clapping the loudest. Slytherin house.

'Thanks.' Scorpius said, walking over to his house mates, before letting out a sigh of relief. For half a second, he had thought he might be sat on the stool in front of everyone for minutes on end. As he sat down, greeting and smiling at those closest to him, the hat continued on; John Newit went to Ravenclaw, Lisa Nightingale went to Hufflepuff, James Oliver went to Gryffindor and then –

'Potter, Albus.'

Scorpius wasn't the only one to look over at the boy intently. Albus Potter was famous by extension. He'd read all about the Potter/Weasley family – and had even heard a little of their great deeds from his father. The daily prophet also tended to write about them as often as they could. They had even written an in-depth article two years ago when James Sirius Potter had gone to Hogwarts and been placed in Gryffindor, just like his parents, his grandparents on both sides and most of his Aunts and Uncles. There had even been an article written three days ago on whether Albus would follow in their footsteps and whether his parents would care if he didn't, with a promise of an update as soon as they knew the answer to both questions.

Albus Potter looked as nervous as Scorpius had felt when he sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom smiled reassuringly at him though, whispering something nobody else could hear. Albus smiled shakily back and nodded, before the hat covered his black hair that seemed to stick up in every direction, along with the green eyes that were so bright, Scorpius had seen their shine from where he was sat.

As it had with him, the Sorting hat seemed to take its time thinking. Seconds passed, turning into a solid minute, before Albus moved his right hand and scratched at his nose, shrugging slightly. His lips parted and moved in a whispered response. Scorpius wondered what the hat had said to him. Not another second passed though and the hat opened its mouth and shouted,

'_SLYTHERIN.'_

Scorpius knew that he wasn't the only one surprised, but clapped loudly as the boy ran over to their table, looking a little abashed, and sat down directly next to him.

'Hi.' He greeted the table nervously, though his mouth tilted up in a small smile. Scorpius and a few others grinned back.

'Nice to meet you, Al.'


	2. That's What Best Friends Do

'Really, Mr Potter? My Malfoy? What do you have to say for yourselves?!' Minerva McGonagall said sternly, her nostrils seeming to flare with her expanding rage, as she stared down at the two of them.

Scorpius, who was trying to decide if that question was a rhetorical one or whether she was honestly waiting for a response, glanced over at Albus, his best friend and partner in crime.

'Well, he's always insulting Scorpius's family,' Albus said indignantly, looking nervous but not apologetic in the slightest, 'and saying I'm a disappointment to my family's name for being a Slytherin, so I got angry and hexed him –'

'We hexed him,' Scorpius interrupted, not about to let Al take the fall for what they'd both done. 'and his laughing friends.'

Albus nodded in grim agreement and then added quietly, 'And a few of their personal items too.'

Scorpius bit his lip, holding back a smile, at that, remembering just what they'd done to their tormentor's quills – now whenever they wrote an owl home, the first sentence they would write would be a mild act the offender had done and purposefully kept hidden from their parents or siblings. Scorpius had murmured, 'Now who will be a disappointment, eh?' as they'd set the charm, while Al's brother, James, and his cousin Rose, had folded over with righteous laughter.

That's when they'd been hauled to the office though.

Right now, their headmistress's eyes flashed, '_Which_ items?' she asked, attempting to calm herself.

Scorpius shuffled his feet and looked about the office. 'Their quills.' He admitted reluctantly.

'Their quills?' She echoed.

'Their quills.' Albus confirmed.

'And pray tell, what do these new and improved quills do?'

Albus sighed and rubbed at his nose, before divulging the information.

'Quite the charm.' McGonagall told them, with raised eyebrows, not sounding nearly as impressed as Scorpius thought she should. It _was_ quite the charm.

Turning around, she looked up at the portraits of the previous heads, 'Watch them while I confiscate the jinxed equipment.' And without another word, she walked quickly to the door and exited, disappeared from sight.

Albus rubbed at his nose again and after four months of knowing him, Scorpius knew this was a sign of nervousness.

'It'll be alright.' He told his friend and Al smiled at him.

'I know. It's just my dad's bound to send another howler for getting into trouble again –'

A loud snort sounded from one of the paintings. They both looked up curiously and saw the man with black hair and black clothing, sneering at Al, 'It appears it runs in the genes.' He said sardonically.

Al just rolled his eyes at Severus – they'd been in this office often enough now to find amusement from all of the heads sporadic commentary. The only portrait that didn't seem to talk much was Albus Dumbledore, the old man with the long silver beard and half-moon glasses. He just tended to sit there, happily amused at the fact that Albus – and James, for that matter – were there at all.

'The Potter genes or the Weasley genes?' Al asked, to Dumbledore's bemusement.

Scorpius couldn't help but agree that was an excellent question and told Al as much; he'd heard stories about both families causing mischief among the halls of Hogwart. Who could really guess which side had gifted Al with his talents?

Severus Snape didn't respond to that though, he just stared at them with his dark brooding eyes for a minute, making both Al and himself feel slightly uncomfortable.

'Okay.' McGonagall said, as she finally returned with both hands full of used and unused quills. 'Now that's done, both of you go off to see your head of house and collect your punishment.'

Both Scorpius and Al nodded and waved at the same time, before heading towards the door. As they reached it, Al pulled on the handle and opened it, when she shouted him back.

'Oh, and Albus? I don't think your father would ever be disappointed in you.'

**Authors note: I know this is a short one, but I hope enjoyed it. Let me know? Also, next weeks will be longer and hopefully more interesting, as - sneak peak - the Malfoy family is invited to the Potter's for Al's birthday :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. The End Of The First Year

**Authors note: I said this was going to be a one shot of Al's birthday, but I had an idea about that scene and changed a few things with it, beginning with their ages (in that shot they will be 14/15 in it, rather than the 11/12 years they are at the minute) and so, I'm going to upload that shot after a few that I'm writing for before that age.  
Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! Both are much appreciated! :) Let me know what you think?**

* * *

It was the first time they would be going home since Christmas, a full seven months previous, and Scorpius couldn't help but feel both ecstatic and miserable about it.

Ecstatic, of course, because he had missed seeing his parents, his grandparents and his aunt Daphne, and although their letters were a great substitute, they were nothing like seeing a loved one in the flesh. He knew, as a twelve year old boy, he probably shouldn't admit it, but he missed being able to actually hug them or hearing the tenner of their voices as they spoke out loud to him – Howlers, of course, didn't count.

He was feeling equally miserable though because to get that, he had to leave Hogwarts and his best friend behind.

'I'll see you soon, Scor.' Albus told him with a grin. 'We'll owl each other all the time and I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't mind me visiting you or you coming to visit us.'

Scorpius nodded at the truth and smiled back, pulling on the only pair of socks that weren't yet packed in his trunk on to his feet. 'Yeah, I know,' he said, 'It's just weird that we won't be seeing each other every day for the next two months.'

'True.' Albus admitted sadly, picking up the robes he'd dropped to the floor the night previous and throwing them haphazardly into his trunk. 'It will be odd not talking to you all the time. I've got so used to us always being together.'

Scorpius agreed a little forlornly and bit at his lip. Now he was thinking about it, he really had gotten used to having Albus around all the time. They slept in the same dorm room, spoke in the mornings, went to meals together, had all the same classes together, studied together, got into trouble together and then spoke before bed – and sometimes even during the night if one of them had weird dreams. Which, Scorpis had to admit, happened quite often with him. It was no wonder he was going to miss him so much!

Of course, he'd miss Rose and their other friends too, but nowhere near as much as he'd miss Al.

Albus glanced over at him, his green eyes seeming to see right in to his soul, before collapsing on top of his bed with a sigh.

'Oh, alright,' He said, as if he was giving up on a silent internal battle. 'I was going to give you this on the train, but you look so sad, it wouldn't be right waiting.'

Scorpius felt his eyebrow raise, as Al rolled on to his stomach and leant over to reach his bedside unit. 'Give me what?' He asked, sounding as confused as he felt.

Al just smiled and opened the draw, pulling out a wrapped rectangular package and handing it to him.

Scorpius took it gingerly, but grinned a real, wide and toothy smile. A present?

'What's this for?' he wondered. His birthday had already passed three week ago and Al had already given him a gift.

Albus just smiled again and nodded for him to open it – so obviously he did.

He eagerly tour at the dark green paper coverage and it came off in seconds. Inside though was a white box with a lid. Smiling at the double wrapping, Scorpius pulled off the lid and… no doubt looked a little muddled

'…What?' It was a small mirror, rectangular in shape, with its sharp edges encased in dragon's hide.

'Okay,' Albus said to him, with amusement written across his face. 'Now this is the part where I explain what it does.'

Scorpius looked at it blankly and Albus let out a laugh.

'You've heard my grandfather and his best friend, Sirius, used to get in loads of trouble? Well, when they were in detentions and stuff and still wanted to talk, they'd use two way mirrors to communicate with each other – and, well, ever since we heard the stories, I'd always wondered about them. How it worked and all that. So the other week I finally got around to asking. I owled my Aunt Hermione and she said it could have been the Protean Charm. And since that's way above our level, I then asked her if she could try and repeat it for us… and well, these are the results. They work easy enough. You just say my name in to that mirror and mine will glow and then when I get a hold of it, we'll be able to see each other and talk like normal. Or I'll say your name into my mirror and _yours _will glow. You get the idea.' He stopped and beamed nervously as Scorpius stared.

He was no longer feeling confused, but surprised and warmed at the thought Al had put into it.

'We can talk whenever then?' He asked, affection obvious in his voice, and Albus nodded.

'Yeah. I know you were thinking you'd be a bit bored because there's no one at your house near your age, but this way it'll be like I am, until we can visit.' He smiled, before adding, 'So, do you like it?'

Scorpius nodded, looking down at the mirror, then back up at Al. 'I love it.' He confessed. 'Thank you.'


	4. A Muddy Malfoy

**Author's note: Okay, so I want to apologise for how long it's been since I've updated. There was a death in the family and in all honesty, I've tried to write but words just weren't coming at all. So, yeah. I'm also sorry if this isn't my best work.  
As always though, reviews (good or bad) are welcome :)  
Hope you're all doing great.**

Meeting the Potter's for the first time on the platform had been a little daunting for Scorpius, but that had been nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Sitting outside the Burrow, he was nervously awaiting for Al to return. It wasn't that he was scared of meeting the rest of Albus's very large and extended family, it was just that he felt a little awkward doing so as he was. After all, he had been raised a Malfoy and that included learning certain standards of etiquette, and walking into a stranger's house and introducing himself covered head to foot in mud, due to a very bad landing after an unplanned and over-enthusiastic rainy game of quidditch, was definitely not acceptable by the Malfoy standard.

Of course, Scorpius hadn't really cared about that when they'd been playing two-aside in the field with James and Rose. It had been the first time he and Al had been able to meet up since the end of term and their mini match had been extremely fun, even more so for its messy and unruly moments.

That was before though, he thought awkwardly, looking himself over.

'It won't matter to anyone here, you know.' Rose told him, interrupting his reverie and plopping down next to him in the grassy terrain. 'Honestly, James comes in looking like that most days when they visit. Nobody will care. They'll just wave their wands and poof you clean and ask if we've all had fun. In fact, I'd even go as far to say, that if we weren't filthy they'd be asking us what had _actually_ happened.'

Scorpius felt his mudded up lips tilt upwards, 'That's what Al said.' He confessed, pushing his hair from his face. 'He even told me about the way his father had first arrived here – in a flying muggle car. He said mud being tracked in on the floor would hardly be an issue in comparison to that.'

Rose let out a light laugh and nodded earnestly, just as a low chuckle sounded from behind them, causing Scorpius to turn - It was Mr Potter, as Al had promised, with his wand in hand, who was quickly followed out by his now clean and barefooted sons.

'Technically it were a stolen car too.' Mr Potter added, with a kind smile. 'We weren't supposed to have it. And they're right, you know. If you didn't come in filthy, I'd be asking where you'd all really been and what exactly you'd been up to.'

James sighed mournfully, stopping steps away from the door, 'They don't trust us at all, Scorp.' He said, 'Of course, in a few cases, they were right not to, but still,' He glanced slyly at his Dad's back, 'It's not our fault we inherited the urge to create mischief, is it?'

Mr Potter's lips twitched, a mixture of exasperation and fondness attached to his features.

Looking back at James, he said, 'No? Well, it's not mine either then. I never went looking for trouble, so it must be those Weasley genes.' He turned back and grinned at Scorpius. 'Born mischief makers, they are.'

'Nothing at all like the Potters, then?' Another voice called out, amusement clear in her tones.

Scorpius grimaced slightly and looked behind the three Potters, hoping to see Mrs Potter or someone else he'd already met. It wasn't. It was a happy looking, grey haired woman, who had an apron tied around her waist and a wand sticking out of one of the pockets. This must have been Al's Grandmother, he realised. She looked just as Al had described, right down to the wrinkles around her eyes.  
So much for him not wanting to be introduced to strangers covered in dirt though.

Al caught his eye and smiled apologetically, as if he could hear the togs turning in his brain. Scorpius shrugged in return and half-smiled.

'What are you all standing out here for, anyway?' The woman asked them, with a warm motherly smile on her aged face. 'Come on now, all of you inside. You'll catch a cold standing about in this weather. You wouldn't think it were August, would you?' She enquired to everyone and no-one, all but pushing James back towards the door and out of the rain. 'Come on, you lot. Albus, Harry, Rose – and oh, hello. You must be Scorpius, yes?'

Scorpius nodded and was happy, at least, that she could still distinguish him through his messy state.

'I'm Molly Weasley,' She said, 'and you can call me Molly or Gran, I don't mind which.' She paused for a second, smiling and tilted her head, 'You know, for the life of me, I thought you'd be blonde.'

Scorpius felt his eyebrows pull in in confusion, before his cheeks flushed with realisation.  
He had fallen head first.

He looked embarrassedly to Al, who was in the midst of kicking his brother for laughing unashamedly, and Rose giggled behind her hand. 'He is, Gran. You just, er, can't tell at the minute.'

James howled and Molly eyed his muddy hair in sudden understanding.

'Not to worry, dear.' She told him, kindly, and Scorpius was sure his cheeks had set on fire. 'We'll clean you up faster than you can say 'quidditch'. Isn't that right, Harry?'

Mr Potter – Harry – smiled. 'That's what I came out here for.' He agreed, before raising his wand and muttering a quick incantation.

Scorpius felt the mud flush away and he looked down at his now clean body, thankfully. 'Thank you.' He murmured, and then because his upbringing wouldn't allow him not to, he apologised to Molly for appearing on her door step filthy.

'Oh, aren't you sweet.' She exclaimed, looking him over and placing her hands on her hips. 'Now that's much more the colour I was expecting. Well, come on now. Dinner's on the table. If we don't get in soon, I have a feeling it'll all be gone.'

Turning on her heels, she walked back into her house as quick as she'd appeared, ushering an un-co-operative James in front of her all the way. Mr Potter, snorting in amusement, followed in after her, while Rose scrambled to her feet, picking up her broom.

'Let's actually hurry.' She told them both. 'I don't want Dad to eat all of the spicy chicken again_._'

'He ate all the spicy chicken?' Scorpius asked, oddly intrigued by the comment, as they walked towards the door.

Al and Rose nodded as one.

'Yeah and believe me, if you let him, he'd do it every time.'


End file.
